


I Dare You

by Emms



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: M/M, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emms/pseuds/Emms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can't lose face to Max in front of the entire world, he simply can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Did a little dabble because I got inspired. The situation might be a bit unrealistic but I tried my best to make it work. I should probably say that I don't know much about The Wanted other than their names and what I know from the two interviews I've watched so I tried to keep the characterizations as vague as possible. But I hope you'll like it and I hope I wasn't completely off :)
> 
> Also, I kinda made up my own game-ish thing here. It’s not really a big part of it, just know that there’s a task every day and the band that solves it first/better/whatever wins that day and in the end the band that has won most times… wins.

Liam was not comfortable. And he honestly could not even remember how he, how they, had agreed to sharing a house with The Wanted for a week. Well, technically, he had only agreed to it since Zayn had practically been on his knees begging for him and the three other band members to agree to it. What an idiot, Liam thought thinking back.

 

It had started with a few snide remarks on Twitter which had then evolved into a full-on fight. One that Zayn was determined not to lose. Max George, a member of The Wanted, had dared him and he claimed that he just couldn’t back down. He couldn't lose face in front of the entire world, he simply couldn’t.

 

The only one who hadn’t protested much was Harry, who had only shrugged and said ‘as long as there’s wi-fi’.

 

In true Big Brother fashion, every corner except for the bathroom was being taped. Their management hadn’t been happy about Zayn’s request because they were still a boyband and they were still targeting young people so they had only agreed to it on two conditions.

 

The first being that there was no cameras allowed in the bathroom and the second being that they had the final say in what was being aired and what wasn’t so that if one of them said something that would be deemed inappropriate to show to the world, no one would have the chance to see it.

 

Now, that wasn’t the reason why Liam was uncomfortable. Well, of course, that was part of it but it wasn’t the main reason. The tension between the two bands was absolutely unbearable, although Liam tried his best to stay out of it. He didn’t really dislike The Wanted that much; he just didn’t like their attitude towards him and his band mates. He never knew whether they were just joking with him or whether he was the joke and it made him feel really uncomfortable.

 

They’d been there three days and nothing had gone down except for the occasional snide remark or insult such as ‘move your fat arse, Tomlinson’ which Tom had cursed at Louis numerous times so far and ‘get your face out of my sight, you pretentious douche’ which Louis had replied with every time.

 

Zayn, however, had kept his distance. Liam still remembered when Zayn used to be almost scared of The Wanted. Apparently he hadn’t quite gotten over that. More than once Max had tried to get Zayn riled up by loudly telling his mates ‘told you he was all talk’ which surprisingly didn’t work on anyone but Louis who immediately shot back that if they had something to say then they could fucking say it to Zayn’s face instead of acting like a bunch of fucking children. Which sadly only had resulted in a few chuckles from the guys and an amused ‘feisty’ from Tom.

 

Harry hadn’t participated in anything and nor had Niall. Actually, that wasn’t completely true because again, in true Big Brother fashion, they had a new task each day and Niall had taken part in that. No matter how much he tried to convince Harry to join them and beat the other band, he just replied ‘nope’ and dumped down on his usual spot in a chair in one of the corner of the living room, plugging his iPhone in so he could update his apps, text his friend, tweet, play games without having to constantly charge his phone.

The tasks had been strange so far and kind of ridiculous. Every task had been used in the actual Big Brother series, such as the ‘yes’ challenge and the box challenge, both of which The Wanted had won. And now, three days in, they were in the lead and they absolutely did not even try to hide that.

 

Another thing was, Liam noticed, even though Zayn wasn’t talking, he was still glaring which would have been pointless if it wasn’t for the fact that Max was glaring right back at him. At one point, Liam was seriously debating whether he could interfere because it looked like Zayn was about to rip Max’s head off and to be honest; Liam wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

“Nice hair,” Max commented during the afternoon on the fourth day as he passed Zayn on the way into the kitchen.

 

Liam, who was standing by the fridge, thought the comment was rather ridiculous. So what if Zayn had a single stripe in his hair, at least he wasn’t bald.

 

“At least I haven’t gone bald,” Zayn replied as if reading Liam’s mind.

 

“It was a choice.”

 

“Embrace it,” Zayn replied with a smirk, finally coming out of his shell a little bit, “we all get old.”

 

“I’m five years older than you,” Max deadpanned.

 

“Really? I’d hate to see you at forty then.”

 

And there it was; another glare and then Max was gone.

 

It continued like that for the rest of the day. Zayn said absolutely nothing to any of the other lads, it was only when he got Max alone or somewhat away from his mates that he actually spoke up. And for the few times Liam was there to witness it, Zayn got vicious.

 

By day five, Liam wasn’t sure that Max and Zayn wouldn’t end up killing each other. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and Liam felt like  _he_  might end up getting killed whenever Zayn caught Max’s eye.

 

And by day six, it was getting uncomfortable. Not just ‘oh god I might end up getting killed in here’ uncomfortable, full on ‘there is something going on here but I don’t know what and I’m not sure I want to know’ uncomfortable.

 

By the time day seven arrived and they were going home, both of them snapped. Liam didn’t know what triggered it, it might have been something as silly as Max having forgotten a sock somewhere. Their fight had been so long on the way that every person in the house had picked up on it, even Harry who had pretty much isolated himself from the others.

 

“You’re such a  _kid_ , man!” Max roared all of a sudden from the kitchen, causing Liam to look up from his phone to see the other people doing the same.

 

“Fuck you!” They heard Zayn shout back and there was a sound of things breaking which could only mean that they had actually crossed the line between verbal and physical fighting. And that was definitely not good.

“Shit,” Liam heard Louis mumble as he, Liam, Tom and Siva all headed to the kitchen to break up the fight.

 

At that moment, Liam was extremely happy that their management had the final say because an actual fight would not go down well with the tabloids or the fans.

 

Except as they reached the kitchen and found them, Zayn was on his back on the table with Max on top of him and they were kissing each other furiously. The four lads each concluded that okay, they weren’t fighting, definitely not, but it would have been better if they did.

 

As Zayn groaned and wrapped his legs around Max’s waist, Siva closed the door. Sometimes it was better to just let things happen, Liam thought, as he headed back to the sofa and tried to erase what he had just seen from his memory.

 

“Well.. We still won,” Tom commented.

 

“Fuck you, Parker.”

 

"You wish, Tomlinson."

 


End file.
